


Headcanon - Post-Canon and during the game

by katling



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, OCs - Freeform, Post-Game(s), Swearing, breaking up, but no making up, post-game headcanons, things don't go back to normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Just a place to collect my headcanons for Jason. Currently, these are all post-game, once they get back to Thailand and the US, but I may add some in-game headcanon if it comes to me.





	1. Rescue

“Are you working for Volker?”

Jason grimaced at the question, his temper fraying. Ever since the Thai Coast Guard had brought them back to Bangkok, there had been question after question. They’d been spilt up but the Thai authorities had quickly realised that Jason was the one they needed to talk to. The others didn’t know much.

“I’m not working for fucking Hoyt!” he yelled, ratcheting the tension in the room up by several points. “He’s fucking _dead_. So is Vaas.”

Silence reigned in the aftermath of Jason’s outburst.

One of the men in the room leaned on the table. “Vaas Montenegro? How do you know?”

Jason sneered. “Because I fucking killed them both. And if you’re going to keep asking me questions, I want a lawyer and someone from the embassy here.”

Silence reigned again. A man who had been standing in the corner and simply observing now stepped forward. “Mr Brody, you are not under arrest. As far as we know, you have not broken any of the laws of our country. We simply wish to understand. You and your friends escaped from the Rook Islands. We have had that place and Volker’s operation under surveillance for some time but we have never been able to infiltrate them. Our agents are always killed. Short of invading the islands with an army, we have not been able to put a stop to their depredations. Yet it seems you have. You must realise how this looks.” The man sat down in the chair opposite Jason and waved the others in the room back. “Perhaps if you start from the beginning, we can understand. How did you end up on the Rook Islands?”

Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We were partying in this nightclub here in Bangkok and one of the barmen… a guy called Doug… suggested we go parachuting on the Rook Islands. He set it up for us. He said we could do anything we wanted there. We… we thought it’d be fun but not long after we got to the island, Vaas’ men attacked and captured us. They split us up. I don’t know where they took my little brother and my friends but my older brother Grant and I ended up in a cage together. Grant… Grant got us out and we’d almost made it out of the place we were being held when…”

He swallowed hard then continued. “Vaas shot Grant in the throat. I… I couldn’t stop the bleeding and he… he died. Vaas made me run. He wanted to have his fun but I… escaped. I fell into one of the rivers and was rescued by a guy called Dennis Rogers. He was living with the Rakyat. He told me that the Rakyat didn’t have the ability to help rescue my friends but they would help me do it.”

“Help you how?” the man asked.

“They’d provide me with weapons and safe houses if I could liberate the outposts on the island. They’d try and get information about where my brother and friends were being held.”

“You knew how to shoot? You’re military?”

Jason shook his head. “No. Grant was Army Reserve. He taught me to shoot a bit. He said I was a natural and should join up. I… well, the military wasn’t my style.”

“And you were able to find your friends?”

“Yeah,” Jason said. “Daisy got away on her own. Dr Earnhardt found her and helped her and he gave us a place to hide while I rescued the others. I rescued Liza after Vaas tried to burn us both alive. Then I found a CIA agent on the island and he helped me as well, in return for me helping him.”

“CIA?” the man said sharply. “We weren’t aware the US had any interest in the islands.”

“Willis was kind of… weird,” Jason admitted. “He left the islands not long ago. Said he was joining up with a taskforce. He was going via Singapore.”

The man gestured to one of the others in the room. They had a short whispered conversation then the other man scurried from the room. The man turned back to Jason. “So this… Willis helped you as well.”

“Yeah, he had some good information.” Jason took a drink from the cup of water they’d given him. “He found out when and where they were transferring Ollie and I was able to rescue him there. He also found out who had Keith and I was able to do… a deal with him to get Keith.”

“And your brother?”

“I thought he was dead.” Jason grimaced. “Keith thought he was dead. I… wanted revenge. On Vaas and Hoyt. I told the others to get off the island. I was going to stay. Stay with the Rakyat and kill Vaas and Hoyt.”

“You went native?” The man looked faintly amused.

Jason shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe. I don’t know what the fuck happened to me.”

“So you found Vaas then?”

“Yeah. I found him. And I killed him.”

“Just like that.”

“Yeah. We fought. I won.”

The man nodded. “And Hoyt?”

“Willis got me to the south island and put me in contact with one of his agents there. A guy called Sam.” Jason swallowed hard. He’d liked Sam and his death had been so sudden that he still hadn’t quite assimilated it. “Sam… helped me infiltrate Hoyt’s privateers.”

“How did he do that?”

“He was one himself.” The man looked surprised and Jason elaborated. “He’d infiltrated them ages ago. He… was American but he’d grown up in Germany. He sounded German. He said he got promoted on the basis of his accent.” He smiled a little. That had actually been kind of funny, especially since Sam had seemed so indignant about it. “He got me inside and then helped me ingratiate myself with Hoyt. We eventually got invited to one of Hoyt’s poker games. We figured it’d be the perfect opportunity. Security would be low and with two of us, we’d be able to take care of Hoyt and whoever else was there.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “I’m gathering that things did not go according to plan. And how is it that you were able to do this? Surely Volker knew who you were?”

“We thought he didn’t,” Jason replied sourly. “Sam thought that he only knew about the tatau on my arm.” He displayed the intricate tattoos on his left arm. “But not what I looked like. So I stole one of the privateer uniforms and covered up my arm.”

“But he did know what you looked like.” It wasn’t a question.

Jason nodded. “Yeah. He was having his fun. Letting us run around, seeing how far I’d go. At the poker game, he… killed Sam. He taunted me with the location of my little brother Riley and then he cut off my finger.” He held up his left hand. The Thais had sent in a doctor to treat the injury properly when they’d first gotten to Bangkok. They were pretty sure he’d managed to avoid any infection. “Then we… fought.”

“Just like that?” The man looked dubious.

Jason looked down at the table and shook his head. “I… don’t know. I don’t remember the details. I was so fucking _angry_. I just… I don’t know. Lost my mind? We fought. I killed him. I killed about half a dozen of the privateers as well.” He swallowed bile. “It was a fucking bloodbath.”

“And then you went and rescued your brother?”

Jason nodded. “Yeah. We… we went back to Dr Earnhardt’s place where the others were but… it was on fire. Dr Earnhardt was dying but he told me the Rakyat had taken my friends.”

“Why?” The man frowned. “They seem to be a fairly peaceable people.”

“Citra…”

“Vaas Montenegro’s sister?” The man looked interested. “We’ve heard of her. The Rakyat view her as some kind of holy leader, I believe.”

“Yeah.” Jason looked grim and bitter. “She’d… helped me as well but she… didn’t want me to leave. She said she… loved me but… I don’t know.”

The man looked sympathetic and yet slightly amused at the same time. He didn’t pursue that line of enquiry and instead moved on. “She thought if your friends stayed, you would?”

Jason shook his head. “No. She wanted me to kill them. Cut all ties with my past and stay with her. I refused. Dennis… got mad at me and attacked me but Citra… protected me. Dennis stabbed her instead of me. I…” He stopped and ran a hand through his hair again before picking up the cup of water with a shaking hand and taking a drink. “We left. We got in the boat and left and a couple of days later we ran into the coast guard and they brought us here. So that’s it. Are you going to arrest me now?”

The man looked amused. “For what? The Rook Islands do not belong to Thailand. We have no jurisdiction over them. You have broken no Thai laws and if anything, you have done us a favour by ridding us of Volker’s organisation.” He looked wry. “Not that the vacuum will stay empty for long. The Rook Islands seem to attract trouble from the outside but perhaps we can stave it off a little longer this time.”

Jason gave the man a long look. Willis had implied something along those lines and those old Japanese letters as well as the story about the Chinese general just added to it.

“Those islands…” Jason began.

“I would forget them if I were you,” the man said, his expression knowing and even a little kind. “They are not a good place and you would be best to forget them. If you can.” The man stood and held out a hand. “Thank you, Mr Brody, for your cooperation. I am sorry if we seemed a little overbearing at first. Volker’s organisation has been a thorn in our side for some time. We shall get you and your friends settled at a hotel and hand you over to your embassy. I am sure you are all anxious to get home.”

Jason shook the man’s hand and stood, feeling a little startled and suspicious. But the man, whoever he was, seemed to have a lot of pull. In less than half an hour, he, Riley and the others were ensconced in rooms at one of the best hotels in Bangkok with the promise that US embassy officials would be there within the hour to help them get home. It felt surreal but then so much of late had felt surreal. He sure as hell wasn’t inclined to argue.


	2. The End of a Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Liza's relationship doesn't survive the island.

“What the hell do you want from me, Liza?” Jason yelled. He winced and immediately regretted his anger, especially when he saw the way Liza flinched away from him. 

“Liza…” He held out his hand in a placating gesture then sighed when she flinched again. He’d held out his left hand. Again. She could never look at the stump of his left ring finger and not flinch, even though he hadn’t told her the full story of how that had happened. Maybe he should have. Maybe if he had, she wouldn’t have constructed whatever horror story she had in her head. Then again, maybe the horror story in her head was less frightening than the truth.

“Liza,” he tried again. “Look… I appreciate what you’ve done but I wouldn’t… it’s not the right job for me now. I’ve already got that sorted out. I’ve got an interview tomorrow.”

“What kind of interview?” Liza asked and Jason sighed at the shrill note in her voice, knowing he’d put it there.

“It’s… with a company called Red Dog International.”

“What do they do?”

Jason hesitated. She wasn’t going to like the answer. “They’re a… private military company. They do security for multinational companies and even governments.”

Liza’s face crumpled and she looked like she was going to cry. “I thought… I thought you were leaving all that behind.”

Jason stepped forward and caught her hand. “Liza, I can’t… go back to what I was before. I’ve changed.”

And there was the elephant in the room. The one that had been there ever since they’d left the Rook islands. He’d changed. Too much and too irrevocably. He’d let the monster part of himself out of the cage and there was no putting it back in. It had destroyed the cage on its way out. The best he could do was to harness the monster and use it for his own purposes rather than letting it use him as it had on the island.

He’d changed and Liza hadn’t. Not really. She’d changed a little, sure, but not in the way he had. And worse, Liza didn’t like the _way_ he’d changed. Was _frightened_ of the way he’d changed. 

She pulled away from him and turned away, one hand coming up to cover her face.

“Jason…” she said, letting her hand drop. “I… I can’t do this anymore. I…can’t _be_ with you. You… You frighten me.”

Jason sighed, almost relieved that one of them had finally said something. There was so much they hadn’t spoken about and it all stood between them, like a brick wall they couldn’t surmount and couldn’t tear down. The island, Citra, Vaas, Hoyt… all of it. It stood between them and it was tearing them apart. It had already torn them apart. They just hadn’t wanted to acknowledge it.

“I’m sorry, Liza,” he said quietly. And he was. He was sorry for everything but there was nothing he could do to change what had happened.

She turned and looked at him. There were tears in her eyes but he could see relief there as well. That stung but he did understand. She gave him a rather watery smile.

“I know, Jason, and I’m sorry too.”


	3. Jason & Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Keith get drunk in commiseration about the end of Jason's relationship with Liza and Keith admits what happened to him at the hands of Buck. 
> 
> Warning: Mentions of rape.

Jason hadn’t been this drunk since they’d been in Thailand. He’d have been alarmed by that but he wasn’t in some nameless nightclub. He was in Keith’s apartment in Santa Monica, mourning the end of his relationship because that’s what you do, and Keith was equally drunk. In fact, he may even have been drunker. They’d already been through the loud talkative stage of drunkenness and were now slumped on their respective sofas and quiet.

“He raped me.”

Jason looked over at Keith. All of a sudden he felt a lot less drunk than he’d been thirty seconds ago. From the look of him, Keith felt the same. He was staring morosely into nothing but Jason got the feeling Keith was paying pretty close attention to him.

“I know,” he replied.

Now Keith’s eyes flicked over to him. Jason couldn’t read the expression in them.

“You knew?”

Jason nodded. “Buck didn’t say it outright but he said enough.” He took a long drink from his beer and his voice was rough and full of rage when he continued. “I wanted to kill that son of a bitch so many times. Fucking bastard. He kept hanging it over my head. Taunting me.”

He knew his face had gone dark and dangerous but Keith didn’t flinch at it. Then again Keith had been there when he’d killed Buck so he knew what Jason was capable of now.

“What did he make you do?” Keith asked.

“He wanted a knife,” Jason replied. “An ancient Chinese knife. I had to find parts of a… compass and that lead me to the knife.”

“The one you killed him with?”

Jason nodded. “Yeah, that one.”

“Guess there’s some justice there.”

“Yeah.”

Keith was silent for a while. “You’re the only one I’ve told.” He paused. “Other than my therapist. I think I sort of knew that you knew.”

“I won’t tell the others,” Jason said.

“Thanks.” They were both silent for a while then Keith asked, “What happened to you on the island?”

Jason sighed and tilted his head back until it was resting on the back of the sofa. “Fucked if I know, Keith. Maybe I went fucking nuts. I don’t know.”

“You saved us. You saved Riley.” Keith grimaced and took a drink. “Damn, man, I’m sorry. I saw him get shot. I really thought he was fucking dead.”

“That’s okay. I found him. That’s all that matters.” Jason shuddered as he remembered the poker game and what had happened. 

“Those islanders… that woman… they were treating you like a god or something.”

Jason laughed. There wasn’t a lot of humour in the sound. “I know. I guess it fucking went to my head. I don’t know. They said I was this… _mighty warrior_ because I escaped from Vaas but fuck, Keith, it wasn’t anything _I_ did. Grant was the one who got us out. All I did was run and fall off a fucking bridge.”

He held out his left arm and turned it around, looking at the tatau that covered it. “There’s so much I can’t explain. So much that happened and I’m not sure how much of it was real and how much was in my head. But these… fuck, Dennis did the start of it but the rest… it just fucking appeared on its own. How am I supposed to explain that in a way that doesn’t make me sound like I’ve lost my fucking mind?”

Keith seemed to rouse a bit from his drunken state and he looked at the tatau with interest. “They just… appeared.”

Jason snorted. “Yeah. As I got more experienced, more used to dealing with Vaas’ pirates and Hoyt’s privateers. And when they appeared I seemed to know how to do things I hadn’t before. No one was teaching me, Keith, and no one worked on them except for Dennis a couple of times.” He shook his head again. “I don’t know whether that’s real or if he did the rest and I just… don’t remember for some reason. But I didn’t go back to Amanaki Village all that much so I don’t know how he could have.”

“Sounds to me like we were both fucked over by that island,” Keith said sourly.

“At least they’re dead. Buck… Vaas… Hoyt.”

Keith raised his beer bottle. “I’ll drink to that. Fuck ‘em all.”

Jason leaned over and knocked his bottle against Keith’s. “Amen to that. Fuck ‘em all.”


End file.
